


A Different Kind of Violence

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: Avenai: Zenos' enemy... his friend... and perhaps, in a twisted way, something more?
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	A Different Kind of Violence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormandozone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormandozone/gifts).

That wicked, sinuous smile crept across the viceroy’s face, revelling in the thick air of tension between he and Avenai: Garlean, traitor, Warrior.  _ Prey.  _ A source of unending frustration in more ways than one, but always worth it in the end. Truly, he would abandon everything, if it meant he could chase after her like this for all eternity. 

His musing was interrupted harshly as she came at him with a ferocity he had not yet been privy to. Ahh, yes, the beast was truly alive now. 

She slipped beneath him and slashed, and he quickly met her blade with his. She flipped away from him, adopting a defensive stance a few fulms away, her gaze boring daggers into him.

“Mm, no words for me this time, oh Warrior? Not even a stoic nod?” Zenos taunted, a brow raised.

Avenai said nothing, her eyes following him as he strutted around her.

"Hmph. No, no, words are meaningless in this moment. You only think of the hunt. How alike we are…"

Avenai saw his gaze falter for a mere fraction of a second, and she took the opportunity to strike again. She flew at him, leaping up into the air and coming at him with her short sword. He deftly blocked her attack, but she recovered and landed back on her feet.

"Hahaha," Zenos laughed lowly, hungrily, "You have grown so much since our first meeting."

The Warrior would not allow him much longer to continue, as she launched herself forward once more. He blocked another one of her attacks with his gauntlet, and came slicing downward towards her left side. She parried with her dagger, sending him stumbling back ever so much.

He mercilessly came back at her again, this time nearly landing a hit, but she slashed back at him, barely grazing his cheek with her blade. He growled as he wiped at his wound, regarding the blood on his gauntlet. Laughing, he ran to her at full force, slicing the air with his blade.

He reveled in the sounds of their battle; their grunting breaths saturating the space around them, the crunch of earth beneath their feet, the metal singing as it slashed through the air. His lungs ached with the constant demand for breath, but he adored it. It, combined with the hammering of his heart in his chest, proved to be a dizzying and pleasurable experience. 

His blade met with her parrying dagger once again, and she angrily growled, taking the opportunity to come at him full speed as he faltered ever so slightly. 

He fell to the ground with a heavy, loud thud, his head smacking the ground, causing him to exhale in a rather undignified manner. Avenai quickly kicked his blade away and straddled his chest, her strong legs pinning his arms down with her knees. Zenos could help but be transfixed by the sight of her. Her chest heaved from deep, crazed breaths. She took her dagger and held its blade over his neck, the apple of his throat bobbing as he swallowed. He wondered what it might feel like, for the blade to sink into the flesh there...

His smile widened, and in the moment she had hesitated, he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, hoisting her up near his face. His fingers grasped around her throat, and it thrilled him how her life rested quite literally in the palm of his hand.

If she was afraid, she did not show it; her eyes bored into him hotly, and her ragged breaths came out through gritted teeth.

"If you're going to do it, then  _ do it, _ " she spat.

Zenos sneered at her words, laughing deep and quiet, and with a single, swift movement, his lips were upon hers. To his surprise, she met his kiss with a growling sigh, and a hand buried in his hair. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his gauntlets gripped into the small of her back, and he moaned when she bit down on his bottom lip in response.

"A rather costly move, my d--- _ ah! _ "

He yelped as she gripped his hair tightly and pulled upwards. 

"Don't speak," she hissed.

Very well, then. If she would not have words, then he would not give her any. After all, he should have known better: she was a woman of action.

She greedily took his bottom lip into her mouth once more, sucking on it and applying pressure with her teeth. A hand round her waist, digging into her armor, and he pulled her up higher, allowing her to be above him. His other hand palmed at her backside with heedless fervor, and he lapped at her tongue with his. She bit down on the tender flesh hard, causing him to groan as he tasted his own blood. 

"My, my, you really are quite the beast, aren't you?" he growled into her mouth, pushing her back against the wall, as hard and as close as he could, his arms on either side of her, pinning her own down, so that escape could not be possible. Not that she seemed to  _ want _ to. 

His teeth bit down onto her own lip, and she cried out as he separated from her, pulling her lip with him as much as he could. His eyes met hers, and he laughed as he descended to her neck, ravishing the tender skin with his mouth. She moaned loudly as he kissed and sucked and nipped with abandon, and he had the fleeting desire to bite down, draw blood, drink deep…

But no. She was  _ far _ better alive. Alive and wild, nails digging into his scalp, pulse and voice thrumming in her throat, hips crashing against his in a feeble attempt to gain friction. 

"Please," she choked out, and he pulled away, smiling wickedly.

"Please _what,_ Avenai?" he asked, finally using her name.

"Take me," she growled, not one to beat around the bush.

He hoisted her back up into his arms, licking his lips in a salacious manner.

"Far be it from me to deny the  _ Warrior of Light, _ " he said, pulling her back into a hungry kiss.


End file.
